Sweet Confrontations
by Project Breakthrough
Summary: Amanda's heart has been shattered but when Olivia tries to console her she tells her a secret about herself. Olivia's reaction isn't what anyone expected. Can the two women work through it? Or is this the start of something new and dangerous? Benson/Rollins Femslash (Rolivia)
1. Chapter 1

_**Sweet Confrontations**_

_**By BlossomingWords & Demetrius Hit Gravity **_

"_**The power of finding beauty in the humblest things makes home happy and life lovely."**___

― _**Louisa May Alcott**_

**A/N: Hi guys! This story is our first collaboration story so we hope you like it! We originally thought of keeping this as a oneshot but were thinking of writing some more chapters for it. Let us know what you think and don't forget to make a review :) **

"_Oh I don't have to pay for someone to listen to my problems."_

What the hell was she thinking? Sure, Rollins was stressed but this was a new level. But Olivia had to have some room for understanding, right? Amanda was athletic, independent and definitely beautiful. Even Olivia couldn't ignore that. Maybe Olivia was attracted to blondes? Surely they had some tricks in bed…

FOCUS, she told herself.

_She needs a friend, someone to talk to, and I am thinking about how I would like to screw my co-worker._

She watched as Rollins headed off into the cribs, obviously pissed by slamming the door. Liv shook her head silently to herself. Nate was just another low life who didn't even deserve to be in Amanda's presence.

The brunette began walking towards the cribs, hoping to get Amanda to open up about how the hell all this even started.

The senior detective edged the door open quietly and slipped into the room. She found Rollins sat on one of the beds, her hands were matted in her smooth blonde hair and by her posture she seemed utterly defeated.

Olivia moved closer to the blonde before slowly taking a seat next to her. She could feel the younger woman's pain; see that she was fighting back tears. Tears that moron Nate had caused. She wanted to hold her, tell her it would be alright, and tell her Nate wasn't worth her time. But _she_ was, _she_ was worth that time.

_But that's not possible. She thinks I have baggage; well she's right about that. Right now Amanda needs a friend, nothing else. _

"What do you want Olivia? Come to tell me I should grow up? Because frankly I've had enough of your advice for one day_." _She spat at the brunette before turning her face away. Wow she really was pissed! But even pissed, she seemed adorable.

"Amanda I understand your hurting inside, I'm just here as a friend."

"A friend? My sex life has just been exposed to _every one_ of our squad. You think _'a friend'_ could help me stop feeling so humiliated, huh?"

Olivia dropped her head, letting her chestnut locks cover her face as she bit her bottom lip. "I could try."

The younger woman laughed. Or maybe it was a scoff. But Olivia couldn't tell. What she could tell however was that there was hurt and desperation in her voice. "Well where do you wanna start?" The blonde asked stretching her arms out around her. But almost too quickly, she put her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her thighs.

"Amanda, can you answer one question for me?" Olivia said softly, as not to alarm her.

"What?" Amanda answered, her position not moving.

"Why would you let an asshole like Nate get to you like that?"

"I can't answer that." She stood up from her seat on the bunk and walked around to the other side of the room.

"Why not?" Liv asked as she followed her in slow steps.

"It's hard okay? I wanted someone around who could help me forget how pathetic my life is! And that person was Nate." Amanda's face started to redden as a mixture of emotions welled up inside her.

"Amanda your life isn't pathetic. _You're_ not pathetic!" Olivia's hand reached to touch the blonde delicately on the shoulder. Was she going to cry? Or was she just angry? Olivia prayed it wasn't the former.

Amanda ignored the comments while Benson's hand still rested on her body. "Nate saw that vulnerability in me and he…"

"He took advantage that's what he did!" Olivia jumped in. She could see how Nate had used her and it made her sick. "You deserve better!"

_I deserve you! _Amanda's thoughts wandered. The brunette detective was so reassuring, was she always this perfect?

"Let's face it Liv I'm a sad loner who can only find partners at GA meetings." She laughed to herself. If not only to extinguish her constant thoughts of Olivia and bring herself back to reality.

Olivia's hand moved down the blonde's arm. "Amanda we both know that's not true. Just tell me what the problem is. I'm here, I wanna help." She smiled reassuringly.

"The problem is I'm…" Amanda stopped herself from saying it, she stuttered, trying her hardest to force it out. The junior detective sighed. "I'm…"

"Amanda, you can tell me anything. I am here for you. I promise." The brunette was stuck in anticipation about Amanda's 'secret'.

"You're going to hate me."

"I won't I promise."

"I'm a lesbian. Just don't hate me over it, okay? And you can't tell anyone." She said it fast, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

Olivia couldn't lie, she was shocked. (And happy on the inside now that she knew for a fact the woman she often dreamed about was gay)

"Amanda, hey, Amanda, look at me." Olivia said putting her hand under Amanda's tear-stained chin, forcing her to look in her eyes.

"I don't hate you. I could _never_ hate you. You aren't pathetic, you are perfect, I promise."

_This is your fucking chance, Benson. Why don't you just take it?_

She angrily scolded herself, but still managed to keep a reassuring smile on her face.

"So you won't tell anyone?" Amanda quizzed as she looked away from Olivia.

"It's our little secret," Benson smiled again hoping to calm the woman.

Rollins sat back down, steadying herself when she realised she had just told someone her biggest secret. Her life suddenly didn't feel like a lie anymore. She felt different somehow. Not only when she thought about her life but when she looked at Olivia, with her brunette hair that was currently draping over one shoulder.

Olivia joined her on the bed, sitting close to her colleague. She raised her hand to Amanda's face and slowly stroked her cheek.

"You're gunna be okay Amanda…If I'm around I swear I'll never let anything happen." Olivia spoke the words so softly that Amanda's heart fluttered the tiniest bit. The blonde moved closer to Olivia and leant her head delicately into the crook of her neck.

_Another chance Olivia, take it! She wants you. Why can't you see that? _

Benson rolled her eyes, of course the younger woman didn't want her, she just hoped that she did. The brunette's hand found its way to Amanda's, her thumb gently brushed across her skin. That was when Rollins began to intertwine her fingers with Olivia's.

'It felt natural' was the only explanation Amanda could offer herself.

"Thank you, Olivia." Rollins said softly, searching the detectives chocolate brown eyes. The same pair of eyes she gets lost in every day.

"Anytime, Amanda." The brunette replied with a smile, her thumb now stroking Amanda's knuckles.

They were close now. They both could see what they wanted. Clear as day. And even if they did the inevitable, they had a lot of obstacles to jump to get to where they wanted.

Olivia brought her free hand up to Amanda's cheek as they held each other's gaze. Amanda felt her heart kick into overdrive at the intensity of the moment.

They stayed like that. Brown locked with blue. Then Olivia went and did it.

"Kiss me." The brunette whispered. Amanda's heart was pounding so hard in her ears by now, she almost missed the command. She wanted to with every fibre in her being, but something told her no.

Still she leaned in to comply.

Her body was screaming with mixed emotions.

_What if we get caught? What if I'm a bad kisser? _Amanda's thoughts whizzed about her brain within the few milliseconds she was leaning in.

By now she could feel Olivia's breath grazing her cheek; her lips began to part as she edged nearer. The brunette's hand moved from Amanda's cheek and down to her exposed collarbone.

_I want you Amanda Rollins! I need you! _

Olivia closed the distance between them as she pressed her lips against Amanda's, the kiss was tender it was sensual. Gradually it deepened; Amanda wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck pulling the two women together. Their affection for each other grew by the second.

Amanda let out a small moan as Olivia caressed her bottom lip with her tongue. The pace began to quicken and the younger woman reached up and began to unbutton the dark haired beauty's shirt.

Olivia became dominant and pushed the junior detective onto her back but Amanda pulled away and sat back upright.

"Liv we can't do this here!" The blonde said quietly, her hand grabbed for Olivia's. 

The brunette blinked a few times, before it sunk into her brain. "Yeah. You're right." She said her voice like dry paper.

Once again, they found themselves in a trance. Lost in each other's eyes. It was the type of silence you get after you tell someone you love them. Comfortable and sensual but detailed with tension.

"What does this mean for us?" Olivia broke the silence.

"Anything you want it to be." Amanda replied, her Southern drawl coming out with a sultry smile.

Olivia smiled back before leaning down and placing another soft kiss on the blonde's rosy pink lips.

After the small kiss, the pair stood back up. Olivia knew the problems that they were facing with making this decision. But she'll be damned if that was going to stop her happiness.

"We would eventually have to tell them." Amanda sighed once they reached the door of the cribs.

"Key word: Eventually. Not now. Unless you want to." Olivia answered intertwining her fingers with Amanda's.

"Definitely not now." The blonde was grateful for the warmth of Olivia's hand. She looked to her new lover with another smile. "Anytime but now."

**A/N: So what did you think? Do you think Olivia and Amanda will be happy together? Will the team figure it out? Let us know and review :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**By Demetrius Hit Gravity & BlossomingWords**

* * *

"**There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."****  
****―****Sarah Dessen**

* * *

**A/N: Hiya guys! We'd just like to say thanks very much for all of the reviews, we really appreciate it. :) **

* * *

It was a slow Friday for the 1-6 precinct, and paperwork was the last thing anyone wanted to do.

"This is…" Olivia began throwing her pencil down.

"Pointless?" Amanda finished with a smirk as she closed another manila folder. So far, they had been doing well at hiding their relationship. And if anyone besides them knew, they didn't say anything.

The brunette smiled back and leaned back in her desk chair. She let her chestnut locks flow over her back. Nick and Fin seemed oblivious to a certain pair of blue eyes stuck on Olivia.

"Liv," Cragen said exiting his office. This brought Amanda out of her 'trance'. Olivia sat up in her chair. "A young girl's body was found on Atlantic Ave. CSU and Warner are there now. Rollins, go with."

"Thank god, my fingers were starting to hurt from all that paperwork." The blonde sighed.

* * *

The cold air blew hard in the detective's faces as they walked onto the taped off scene. _Gennifer's, _the name of the bodega where the body had been found was polluted with technicians, uniforms and of course, press.

"What do we have?" The senior detective asked upon reaching Melinda. A young girl who had platinum blonde hair with pink and blue streaks in it lay dead on the ground, her skin paler than what it should be. The sight itself made Amanda frown.

"Female. Probably no older than eighteen. I haven't determined cause of death yet. Possibly hypothermia." Melinda answered standing back to let the detectives take a look.

"She looks like she was dressed for a party. The heels, the dress." Amanda pointed out taking a closer look.

"But that's the strange thing, her nails and teeth are perfect. There are signs of extreme vaginal and anal tearing and trauma." The medical examiner added.

"This girl was a hooker?" Olivia quizzed raising an eyebrow.

"Possibly." Amanda began walking off the crime scene.

"Any ID on her?" Olivia questioned.

Melinda shook her head. "Not that I can find. I'll give you a call when I determine the cause of death."

Olivia nodded her acknowledgement and walked back toward the car where Amanda now stood. The blonde's head was turned and she seemed to be scanning the area.

"Found anything interesting?" Benson asked as she neared her girlfriend. Amanda turned on her heel in order to face the older woman.

"Not really it's just there were a few girls down the end of the road and they took off when they saw us comin'."

"We're cops, they were probably prostitutes Amanda. They don't exactly like us lot poking around." The older woman stroked the blonde's arm and smiled before getting back in the car.

"It's strange though. They all seemed to head to that bar across the road. Maloney's I think it's called." Rollins closed her door and started the engine. "They probably know something about that girl you know?"

Benson smiled and grabbed for the junior detective's hand as they drove back to the precinct. "They know but they'd never tell us, they just forget it ever happened. It's a sad thing to watch, I'll give you that."

* * *

"So dinner tonight then? My place?" Rollins inquired as she pressed a button in the elevator.

"What about mine? I'll even cook for you." Olivia brushed a strand of hair to one side before flashing a sexy smile at Amanda.

"You're cooking? Should I be scared?" The younger woman laughed.

Olivia pouted. "I make a mean grilled cheese sandwich!"

Amanda giggled again before leaning over and placing a small kiss on the older woman's plump lips.

The pair stood smiling in the elevator for the duration of their ride before departing into the bullpen where the rest of the squad was waiting. Fin and Nick automatically looked up from their everlasting paper as soon as they walked in.

"Y'all did something…" Amanda said suspicious of the boy's actions.

Nick raised his hands in defence. "Whatever _we_ did, it was all his idea!" He said pointing to Fin across the room.

Fin started shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Always got to be me…"

Olivia chuckled as she headed off to Cragen's office to brief him on the case while Amanda stayed and was looking up missing children within the girl's age and race.

"Hey, Captain-"She stopped dead in her tracks as she opened Cragen's office door.

_Why the hell is he here?_

She thought about saying it out loud, but it would be best to keep her thoughts to herself for now. Brian turned around in the chair he was seated and looked at Liv with one of his slim ball smiles.

"Well hello to you too, Liv." Brian smirked.

_God, what did I ever see in him?_

"Brian seems to know our Jane Doe." Cragen cleared his throat, finally speaking and noticing the tension. Oh this was going to fun.

"Does he now?" Benson's answer was short and abrupt. She didn't want him here and she wanted that known.

"I've been undercover Liv, the girl's part of a prostitution ring I've been with. I saw her go out the other night but she never came back, I just thought she'd found a good customer." Brian smiled again, much to the disappointment of Olivia.

"So would you care to tell us what the name of our vic is? Or are you going to drag this out?" The answer was to the point and Brian could only look at Cragen for help.

"Liv, Brian's here to help. We've got him away from the undercover work for a few hours but he's going back soon. He's told us the name of the girl and her pimp but that's not all he's got. Right?" The Captain asked as Cassidy nodded his acknowledgement from his seat.

"So who's that?" Rollins queried as she sat down in her desk. The man in Cragen's office didn't look familiar but Liv seemed to know him.

"That's Cassidy. He was something to do with the squad a while back." Fin answered.

"But why does Liv hate him? It's not like she does that with a lot of people?" Amanda was worried, if Liv was upset about this guy she wanted to know why. She knew the relationship between them was just starting but she was already getting protective.

"Let's just say they didn't part ways very urgh…well."

Amanda didn't like the sound of that. First some stranger turns up and second she finds out Olivia has a secret past with him!

_What's next…they have a secret love child or something? _

Soon, Cassidy emerged with another one his sleazy smiles, an annoyed Olivia in tow. Amanda cringed slightly when Brian winked at her, which only earned a laugh from Fin.

"Not. Funny." Amanda scoffed. Fin raised his hands in defence with a smile still on his face.

"So, did Cassidy come here just to be an ass or does he have something useful?" Nick asked with all seriousness.

"The girl you found, her name is Charlotte Ezra." Cassidy answered rolling his eyes at the Latino detective.

"Where is she from?" Fin quizzed.

"I'm not sure exactly. But I'd say somewhere around Russia or whatever-stan. And there are a few a faults." Brian shrugged. Everyone looked to him expectantly. "One, I doubt she spoke English. Two, she isn't an American citizen and three, she's a lesbian."

"How do you know that?" Amanda asked, eyebrows raised.

"She always carried this photo around of her and some brunette kissing. Never let anyone touch it. Any other questions detectives?"

_I wish I could just kick that stupid smile off his face_

Amanda scoffed. Why the hell was he such a sleaze?

"No you're free to leave." Benson glared at him with arms crossed.

"It was good to see you again Liv." Cassidy's last words hung in the air as he noticed the blonde detective eyeing him suspiciously.

_It's a pity I can't say the same._

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Leave us a review and let us know what you think will happen between Cassidy and Liv. Or even where you think the Rolivia relationship is going to go. Thanks :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**By BlossomingWords & Demetrius Hit Gravity**

* * *

**"To have halcyon and peace of mind are two different things. You want both, but ****you can only take one."**

* * *

**A/N: Heya guys! Thanks for all the reviews we're really pleased you like the story so far. We've tried to make this chapter a bit more romantic so we hope you like it! :) **

* * *

Olivia had just turned her stove off when she heard the bing to her callbox. She smirked and looked at the time. 7:59. Leave it to Amanda to be exactly on time. She made sure the stove was all the way off before heading towards the callbox by her door.

"Come on up." Olivia said into the machine while pressing the buzzer.

Never in her life had she been so nervous. Even if she was, she never showed it. She always kept her 'badass Benson' exterior and stuck to it. This would be the first time Amanda Rollins would be stepping into her apartment, not as a detective, but as her girlfriend.

It was the good type of nervous.

A knock at her door brought her out her thoughts. She unlocked the door to her apartment and was greeted by a beautiful smiling blonde.

"Welcome to Casa de Benson." Olivia said stepping back to allow Amanda inside.

"I smell Italian." Amanda said raising her eyebrows. The dim lights of the apartment along with the moonlight from outside gave the apartment an electric feel.

"I swear you have the best the nose." Olivia chuckled.

"So I've been told." Amanda laughed back.

The laughter faded and the two women suddenly realised they had been standing in silence for a few minutes. Their eyes were locked, just how they usually were when they were together.

"So what did you make?" Rollins questioned as she walked over to the stove.

Olivia joined her and opened up a saucepan, she used a small spoon to grab some of the sauce before handing it to Amanda. The younger woman's eyes lit up.

"Wow that's amazing! It's a lot better than I thought it was going to be." She giggled.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Olivia said placing her hands on her hips in a joking way.

"It's supposed to mean that I think my girlfriend is a fantastic cook. That's what." The younger woman slid her hands around Olivia's waist before placing a small kiss on the brunette's perfectly full lips.

_Girlfriend. That word's never ever going to get old. _Olivia smiled as she held the blonde closer to her.

"Well ain't you sweet." Olivia tried her best to put on a Southern accent.

"Are you trying to mock me?" Amanda gasped and pretended to be offended.

"Definitely." The brunette gave Amanda a light kiss. "Now let's eat before it gets too cold."

* * *

"Oh my god." Amanda moaned, taking in another spoonful of the pasta Olivia made. "A New York girl who can cook. Not impossible, but extremely rare."

Olivia just smiled and took another spoonful herself. "I taught myself, really. Just something to pass the time."

"This is the best Italian food I have ever had. You seriously need to consider a career change." Amanda smiled back.

"I thought all Southern ladies knew how to cook?" The brunette questioned.

"Unless you want me to burn your kitchen down." Amanda scoffed lightly.

"Added to the list…" Olivia mumbled as she continued to eat her food.

"Hmm?" Amanda raised her head and eyebrows with confusion at the brunette.

"Added to the list of things I know about you."

Amanda began laughing slightly. "You're keeping a list?" She put her fork down and looked at Olivia.

"Yes."

"Okay, so what _do_ you know about me, Detective Benson?"

Olivia stayed silent for a while, trying to find the right words. "I know your favorite color is blue, I know you can't cook, I know that cases involving children bother you the most, I know you hate to be interrupted. Just to name a few." She added with a small wink.

"Wow you're creating quite a list there Detective." Flashing an impressed look the woman continued to eat.

"Well I do try my hardest." The brunette beamed.

* * *

The two women talked their way through two bottles of wine, a dinner and two movies. Amanda had come to realise Olivia Benson wasn't such a tough cookie after all and had learnt a considerable amount about her new girlfriend during this short time. Whereas Liv had had heard the tales of life down south, the dos and don'ts and what to do when faced with an angry Texan wearing a cowboy hat.

"Then I said to her that boy couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag!" Amanda said in her southern drawl.

Olivia continued to laugh as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I can't believe you said that to her! She must have been mortified."

"Let's just say Kim wasn't that pleased and neither was his Mama when she heard it." The younger woman's head rested itself on Olivia's chest as they lay on her couch and watched the rain trickle down the window pane.

The New York street lights reflected a warming shade of orange into the room, piercing the darkness that had been slowly enveloping the apartment as the night drew on.

"I like this." Amanda muttered from the depths of the couch.

Olivia grabbed for her partners hand while her other hand stroked the blonde's arm "I like it too." She replied, placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

"To be honest, I haven't been this happy in a while." Olivia sighed.

"Me too. People usually get tired of my insanity to the point where they just wanna throw me off a bridge or something." Amanda replied keeping her eyes towards a window on the back wall.

"Well, they don't know what they're missing." The brunette smirked. "And trust, if someone threw you off a bridge, I'd be the first person to catch you."

"Is that so, Detective? Or should I already be calling you Sargent?" Amanda said raising her eyebrows in a mischievous manner.

"Ugh, Sargent Benson." Olivia groaned. "Sounds strange."

"Well too bad. I like it."

The two women of SVU sat in silence for a few more minutes just breathing in each other's presence.

"You know the perfect word to describe this?" Amanda said quietly.

"Hmm?" Olivia responded.

"Halcyon."

"Halcyon…" Olivia echoed wrapping her brain around the unfamiliar word.

"It means a period of time that was idyllically happy and peaceful." Amanda explained.

"I like it." Olivia smiled. It seemed as if the blonde was forever teaching her things.

"And I like _you_." Amanda smiled back.

"Well someone's being cheesy," Olivia sat up in her seat causing Rollins to do the same.

"It's the first time I've been able to say that for a long time." Amanda remained gazing on the showery streets of the city.

Olivia could feel Amanda's hurt from her past relationships but she knew she would be better than all that had come before. Or at least she'd try her damned hardest to be.

"What's the matter?" Benson asked as she realised that Amanda had gone quiet all of a sudden.

"It's just…actually it doesn't matter" The younger woman started.

"No what is it? We want to be honest with each other right?" Liv used her hand to slowly turn Amanda's head towards her.

"That guy from earlier he seemed to…like you. What was his name? Cass…" Amanda was stopped short by Olivia's lips.

Olivia snaked her arms around Amanda's small waist, pulling the blonde closer to her. Amanda was caught off guard. But before she knew it, she had her arms around Olivia's neck to steady herself.

The kiss heated up swiftly and Amanda let out a moan when Olivia bit her bottom lip softly. But she put on a pout when Olivia pulled away. Instead of saying anything, Liv just looked at her. The brunette's arms remained around Amanda's waist.

"What are you thinking about?" Amanda asked softly.

"How much I love you." Olivia answered with her voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? What's going to happen next chapter? Let us know with a review. Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By BlossomingWords & Demetrius Hit Gravity**

"Love is needing someone. Love is putting up with someone's bad qualities because they somehow complete you."

― Sarah Dessen

**A/N: Heya readers! We'd just like to say that this chapter is a lead up to something a lot bigger and more exciting; we hope you'll like the build-up to what's ahead. Hope you like the story so far! **

"Okay, what do we know so far?" Cragen asked his squad seeing they were busy at work to crack this case.

"Charlotte Ezra, 18, not American. That's basically it." Nick explained shrugging. They hadn't exactly been getting anywhere.

"Okay, Liv, Rollins. There's a studio right around the corner from the place where your victim was found. Go see if anyone heard anything." Cragen ordered before heading back into his office.

Liv and Amanda looked at each other briefly before heading out.

Amanda Rollins thought it was strange the studio they were about to enter didn't have a sign on it. But sure enough, something could be heard. As they stepped inside a bell rung. The studio was empty, but they could hear water running.

"Classes are cancelled for today!" An Indian voice shouted.

"We'd just like to speak with the owner." Olivia shouted back. The two detectives took the studio in. The floor was wooden and the walls were lined with mirrors.

Before they could do any more 'searching', a young woman exited from a back hallway. "How may I help you detectives?" She asked after Amanda flashed her badge.

"A young girl was found at the bodega around the corner from your studio, you see or hear anything?" Olivia quizzed taking the woman in. The scarf on her head clearly showed she was a Muslim.

"That poor girl! I just got back from visiting a friend today. I wouldn't have." She replied.

"I thought tattoos were forbidden in Islam?" Amanda asked suspiciously seeing a brownish black floral design covering the woman's entire hand.

"It's not a tattoo detective." Nadia explained. "My sister watched my studio for me while I was away for the week. She would probably know something."

"We're going to need her name." Amanda said.

The woman scrawled on a piece of paper before handing the name to Amanda.

"She won't be in though, she's never usually there." The Indian woman replied, the quizzical looks from the detectives made her continue. "She works…a lot." The woman turned and walked back down the corridor.

The detectives made their way out of the building and into the cop car.

"That was strange. Do you think she's hiding something?" Amanda questioned looking up at the building. Its brick walls were faded from hardship over the years and the missing sign did well to stay in Olivia's mind.

"It's definitely an odd one I'll give you that." Benson answered as she reversed out of the parking lot and onto the main road. "I wouldn't mind coming back and searching this place one night, it seems to me she wanted us gone a bit too quickly."

Rollins nodded in response as they drove back to the precinct. "It's a date!" She exclaimed then laughed at Olivia's reaction as they slowed due to traffic.

"Do you have to turn everything into something about our relationship?" The older woman's eyebrows arched as she watched her girlfriend laugh again.

"It's hard not to. We're just so great together and you're just sooooo cute…" Amanda giggled at her own sarcasm as she pinched the brunette's cheek, the same way an elderly person would do to a child.

A smile crept across the older face as she pushed the blonde's hand away. She liked this. Just generally being happy and joking with someone. And having a partner that she actually understood was yet another positive aspect of this relationship.

"Wait isn't that the bar you saw those girls go in the other day?" Benson asked as she looked across the road and saw the flashing sign of _Maloney's_. "How about we pay them a little visit?"

"Yeah, because a black light bar is going to be open at 11 am, Liv." The blonde rolled her eyes playfully.

"We can still check the place out…"Olivia shrugged as she pulled over in front of the degraded building. Not fully agreeing on the idea of scoping out a bar, Amanda exited the car and followed Liv's footsteps to the front door.

"Liv I don't think this is a good idea…." Amanda sighed.

"Why not?"

"This is exactly how people die in the movies! They go and touch or look or smell or taste shit they shouldn't!" The junior detective exclaimed.

"You are so melodramatic."

"No just cautious." Amanda answered back as the two exited the car and made their way towards the building.

"The door looks like it's open." The brunette grabbed for the door handle as they reached the back door of the bar.

"Because a loud voice in my head isn't telling me to not go in at all!" The younger of the two exclaimed sarcastically. Olivia could only roll her eyes at the dramatic response her girlfriend had decided to give.

The door swung open to reveal a dimly lit passageway. Everything in Amanda's body was screaming at her to get out of there, it must have meant that danger was ahead. A natural instinct perhaps? Either way it was rare for her to feel like this and so she followed closely behind her partner as Benson stepped into the building.

They both instinctively pulled out their guns and held them to their sides as they edged further and further into the building. Olivia looked around, the place looked like a hell hole, it seemed as if people hadn't been there for days or at least someone had come in and trashed the place.

She stepped forwards again but heard a shuffling ahead of her and then the distinctive chatter of feet pacing across the wooden floor.

"I told you, Liv." Amanda said barely above a whisper. The two continued on as they headed in the direction of the sound. Amanda turned to check behind her as Olivia passed another doorway. The brunette took note of the rooms that would lead them out the hallway and the empty bottles of various alcoholic drinks.

A small click sound behind Olivia made both the women freeze. The familiar cold metal of a gun was felt at the back of Olivia's head.

Amanda turned around slowly. Only to be met with a tall (And quite frankly muscular) man.

"Who are you, and what do you think you're doing?" The voice asked. He was taller than Olivia and Amanda. His skin was caramel covered and his voice was deep. Amanda's blue eyes went wide as she realized the situation in front of her.

"We're police officers." Amanda slowly explained.

The man only chuckled. "Hand over your gun. Or you'll be wearing her blood for the next week."

**A/N: So what do you think will happen to Olivia and Amanda? After all the team don't know where they are! Leave us a review. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**By Demetrius Hit Gravity & Blossomingwords**

* * *

"**Breathe next to me. And I will capture a piece of your soul along with mine."****  
****―****Marikit dR. Camba**

* * *

**A/N: So we left this on a cliff-hanger last time. What do you reckon will happen? Well read on and we hope you like it!**

* * *

Amanda held up both her hands, her left holding the gun. "No need to be hostile." She sent a quick look to Olivia, who still had a gun to her head. The blonde took the clip out of her weapon and set it on the floor, being careful with her moves. Everything she's been trained to do in these situations seemed to leave her mind in an instant.

"You too." The unidentified man said as he jammed the gun further in Olivia's head, making her hiss slightly. Olivia followed suit. He grabbed both clips and guns off the ground quickly before saying, "A bunch of noisy cops. It's a shame you all can't just mind your business."

"We aren't trying to cause any trouble." Olivia said quietly.

"So you just go around searching buildings without a warrant for what? Fun?" He scoffed.

Before either could answer the man dragged them further into the building, it looked as trashed as the rest of the place apart from a group of chairs sat at a table. The man grabbed some lights that hung above the bar and tied the pair to the chairs.

"Tying us up with Christmas lights…classy." Amanda muttered. The man turned back to face her and raised his gun to her face.

"Anymore smart comments and you'll be finding yourself in a body bag sooner than you can say cop!"

Amanda pursed her lips and watched as the man pulled out his cell phone.

"Look if you just let us go now we'll leave you alone." Olivia lied through her teeth. The man looked up and laughed before walking over to the brunette.

"Really sweetheart? You think I'm going to believe anything a cop says do you?" He raised his gun and used it to stroke the older woman's cheek ahead of using the back of the gun to strike the side of Olivia's face.

"No! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Amanda screamed, struggling under her restraints.

"What fun is that?" He smirked. The blonde still struggled to find a way out of this situation as she watched him continue to do something on his cell phone. The bruise on Olivia's face had already started forming, it made Amanda just want to shoot the bastard dead then and there.

But for her own life, and more importantly Olivia's, she stayed quiet and tried to work a plan out in her head. The unknown man began speaking into the phone, definitely not English, and from his tone, he sounded pleased.

His gaze lingered back on Amanda once he ended his call. Amanda swore if looks could kill, she'd be 6 feet under. She took her own eyes off of him and focused back on Olivia. The brunette seemed slightly out of it. There was a small stream of blood making a path down the side of her face. As a way to remain conscious, Olivia began counting in her mind. Seemingly stupid, but it was better than nothing.

The man walked in front of Amanda and kneeled down in front of her. "Now what am I going to do with you?" He stroked her face, much to the disappointment of the junior detective.

"What do you want from us?" Amanda asked moving her head away, her girlfriend never leaving her eye sight.

"Want from you? I haven't decided yet. But either way you're not going to like it." He laughed again this time contemplating all of the things he could do to them without being caught.

"You know when they find us they'll…" Amanda's threat was cut short by a door opening at the front of the bar.

The man looked up and then back to the two detectives, "We're closed!" He shouted and before long an answer was called back.

"We know! Why do you think we're here?"

Olivia sat forward, all thoughts of pain were gone from her mind and she whirled around to look at Amanda. The blonde was thinking the same thing, her eyes had widened and fear had suddenly started to creep its way in.

"Indian." The brunette spoke; the one word had just changed the whole situation. A flip switched in their minds and they knew they were royally screwed, before long the footsteps grew closer and a pair entered the room.

"Of course I know you're closed Luca why else would I be here? Anyway, the next shipment's coming in Tuesday so all I'm gunna say is you need to be…" The woman looked over and saw the detectives tied to the chairs. "What are they doing here?"

"We're just having some fun, that's all." Luca smirked as he looked between the three woman.

Nadia tilted her head to the side slightly and pinched the bridge of her nose with confusion and slight frustration. "And you tied them up with Christmas lights?"

"You got a better idea?" Luca asked.

"Yeah, there's thing called rope. You should try it one day." Nadia bypassed Luca and walked over behind Amanda and Olivia. The pair had been watching Nadia and Luca banter with utter confusion. Olivia immediately felt like this was her fault.

"You two should really learn to mind your own business." Nadia said from behind them. Luca seemed to watch intently, still with a smirk on his face. Amanda didn't like where this was going; she didn't like it at all.

When Nadia came back into view of the detectives, Olivia realized how extremely bad this situation was. Nadia was no longer wearing a scarf around her head, or even the same outfit. Long black locks of hair flowed down her back.

"What shipment?" Olivia muttered out. The fact they could kill her at any moment wasn't going to stop her cop mode.

"That's need to know detectives." Nadia answered, her tone sounding innocent.

"So you're not Islamic, are you even Indian?" Olivia countered.

Nadia laughed at the two. "Why the sudden change in topic, Olivia? Or do you prefer Liv?"

How did these two know so much? Olivia eyes widened as she asked another question, "How do you know my name?"

"We have access to every database on the East Coast. It wasn't hard." Luca answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah because everyone has that nowadays!" Amanda's southern sarcasm cut through the air and it earned her a slap across the face from Nadia. The younger woman winced slightly at the pain but continued to frustrate them, "So what's the deal here? She your boss or somethin'?"

The question was directed at Luca but this time he didn't answer, he didn't get a chance as Nadia cut in once again only to say "That's not actually any of your business now is it detective?"

"Yeah but I'm curious. In every business there's always a boss, always a leader. Even if you're 'business associates' there's always one that thinks they're better than the other. So which one are you?" The blonde stared at the Indian woman while she reached out and stroked the side of Olivia's hand that was tied behind her. This effort to comfort her partner was the only thing she could offer without giving their relationship away and making the situation worse.

Olivia could see where her girlfriend was going with this, get them to question each other, question their relationship and hopefully something would happen. She was just praying that something wasn't bad.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliff-hanger! Yeah we're sorry but we couldn't help ourselves. So what do you think will happen next time? Leave us a review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**By BlossomingWords & Demetrius Hit Gravity**

* * *

**"I have found a paradox that if you love until it hurts there can be no more hurt, only love." - Mother Theresa**

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all of the reviews so far it means a lot that you're all so interested. Sorry we haven't updated in a while we've just been busy writing a new fanfic for the Rolivia pairing. We'll let you know when that's up but for now we hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

Olivia caught on quickly, something she was gratefully good at. "Oh I get it." She smirked.

"Oh really now?" Luca scoffed. Who did she think she was?

"She's your lover. You sleep with her, you get the shipment. Everybody gets what they want. How old are you two anyway? 24, 25-?" She was cut off by Luca pulling her own gun out his pocket and putting it in the middle of her forehead.

"Where do you cops get this stuff from?" Luca chuckled shaking his head. All the brunette could do was focus on Amanda's hand stroking her own. It was enough to keep her calm.

Amanda however had her eyes on Nadia. The Indian woman was leaning against the wall, her arms across her chest and her eyes looking off into oblivion. It only confused this case more and more.

But Olivia continued on with her tactic. "Face it. You're just using her to further your business."

"And you know so much how exactly?" The male questioned as he began to pace the room again.

"It's obvious it's clear by the way you look at her." The voice cut in and Luca looked over at the blonde.

"Well that's not what I had expected from you blondie!" He continued to wave his gun around as he said, "I thought you'd have a little more sass and a little less temper. But you know we can all be wrong. Just like you are now."

Rollins twitched in her seat as she realised the Indian woman had started to walk closer to her and Benson. This was not going to end well.

"What did you want in here exactly?" Nadia said through gritted teeth and she yanked Amanda's head back by her hair.

"We were just canvasing the area, doing what detectives do." This time Olivia answered the question.

Nadia looked up at Olivia as she still had a firm grip on Amanda's hair, "What is it with you two? Answering each other's sentences and all that?"

The brunette could only pray that Nadia and Luca weren't smart enough to catch on to their relationship. That would not end well. Their relationship had strengthened both women, Olivia was not about to lose the one person who made her smile day in and day out. Amanda was her heart. She would do anything to protect the blonde.

When neither woman answered, Nadia continued. She leaned down in front of Amanda. "You know nothing." An Indian accent coming out strong confirmed that Nadia was indeed from the heated country.

"Well, I know that you're smart enough to make it on your own. You don't need him. He's just using you." Amanda used the same voice she used with victims. She saw a flash of hurt and doubt behind Nadia's hazel eyes, but it was quickly dismissed and replaced with the same emptiness.

* * *

**1-6****th**** Precinct**

"Hey, Fin." Nick said as he re-entered the precinct from tracking down a lead. "Have you seen Olivia lately?"

"That's what I was about to ask you. She and Rollins went to that studio like two hours ago." Fin answered shrugging.

"Well, it is rush hour. They probably just hit traffic." Nick said looking at the silver watch on his wrist.

"Hey," Fin began as he lowered his tone to a whisper. "Haven't you noticed something different between them?"

"Nope." Nick answered. The Latino detective kept Fin's question in mind as he moved over towards his desk to begin looking up a few names.

"What makes you ask that?" Amaro looked up from his desk as he typed at his computer.

Fin hesitated before be answered, "It's just the way they seem to be talking, the way they look at each other you know?"

Nick laughed at the senior detectives' reply. "So what they're friends? Wouldn't you rather have them talking than have some type of rivalry like you get at other precincts?"

Fin nodded, "Yeah you're right maybe I'm just being stupid. Reading too much into things."

The Latino nodded and checked his wrist watch again. Where were those two?

"Eighteen shipments this year at least I reckon." Amanda looked across at her partner. The older woman's head had stopped bleeding and she seemed fully conscious now.

"Yeah I mean how else could _he_ afford this place." Olivia indicated to Luca, "Or is she paying for your bar too?"

"I don't have time to listen to this rubbish! I have a business to run." Luca's reply was

short and he began to stroll back over to the bar.

Olivia glanced over at Amanda who seemed to be tired, her eyes were beginning to droop and her hand had stopped comforting her own around an hour ago now. The blonde's left cheek was now reddened from a back handed slap courtesy of Nadia 'the psycho' and her shirt was torn from where Luca had gripped the woman up when she had interrupted for the seventeenth time.

"I bet it's not even your business. She runs it all and you're just the puppet." Olivia spat out. They needed to get out of this situation quickly.

"Shut up." Luca snarled at Olivia, but the brunette continued on.

"Am I angering you, Luca? Are you mad because now someone knows that you don't have the balls to run a business like this? You're just the weaker link. She holds this whole thing together, not you." Olivia said not blinking an eye at Nadia the whole time.

"I said, shut it." He snarled again moving closer to the detective's.

"It's the truth and you know it. She's the leader." When Luca once again removed the gun from his pants pocket, she closed her mouth. Especially since he was pointing it at Amanda's temple.

Luca chuckled at the older woman's action. "You think you know it all don't you?"

That's when a gun went off.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Yeah we're sorry it just had to be done. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**By Demetrius Hit Gravity & BlossomingWords**

* * *

**"Sometimes, people are beautiful. Not in looks, or what they say. Just in what they are."**** - Markus Zusak**

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys thanks for all of the feedback you've been giving it really helps us out and we're super glad you like reading our stuff. Just to let you know our new Rolivia femslash story is up and it's called Something Wicked. So please be sure to go and check our new story out. Thanks!**

* * *

Amanda and Olivia sat opened mouthed as they watched Luca's now lifeless body fall onto the wooden floor. When they looked up they noticed Nadia holding a similar expression, and a short haired brunette uniformed officer holding the gun. Olivia saw how the uniformed officer was still in shock, along with Nadia. But her real worry was that Nadia was going to try and run. Even though they didn't have anything against her.

Amanda read the brunette's name tag. "Officer Mila, you mind cuffing her then untying us?" Amanda said struggling against her restraints. She had some of Luca's blood on her shirt and a little in her hair, it disgusted her beyond compare.

Mila lowered her gun and blinked a few times before turning her attention to Nadia. The Indian woman still hadn't moved a muscle. Mila quickly handcuffed her before untying the detectives.

* * *

"What's the name of the psycho bitch that held us hostage?" Amanda asked. She and Olivia had just spent the past hour explaining how they were held hostage, and their theories on how it all related to their case.

"Nadia Parks, Nadia Adu, and Mia Adu. Those are just known aliases. But her real name is Asanti Rosyara. She's a 23 year old Nepali native with one hell of a track record." Nick answered as he shook his head.

"Wow that is quite a track record." Cragen said as he walked into the squad room. "You two okay?" Olivia nodded while Amanda gave the Captain a thumbs up and looked back at the piece of paper Nick had been holding.

"So how did Mila figure out we were there?" Benson asked Cragen.

"Officer Mila has been canvasing the place out since Charlotte Ezra was found. She was the first one on the scene, her first homicide so we presume she did a lot more research into the whole thing than us. She said she saw you and Amanda going into the building and after waiting for hours she realised you weren't coming out so that's when she went in."

"She should have called for back-up!" Fin interjected.

"Cassidy is still undercover with them and says things have really been shaken up but apart from that we only know how the girls get in to the country. We still don't know who killed Charlotte." Cragen said while the image of Cassidy played on the younger females' mind.

"But surely that was Nadia, or whatever she's actually called." Amanda jumped in.

"We can't be certain. So keep working on witnesses and see if you can get hold of Asanti's sister, if she has one." The Captain turned on his heels and walked back into his office.

* * *

The night had crept in quickly and Amanda lay on Olivia's couch, her feet were up and she watched as the brunette stared out onto the New York streets. The bruise on the older woman's face made her feel guilty, Amanda couldn't protect her and Olivia couldn't protect Amanda. It was a scary realisation that they cared for each other _so_ much but when they were tied up, they had been helpless.

"I can feel you staring at me, Georgia Peach." Olivia sent her girlfriend a half smile.

Amanda shook her head. "Oh you have _got_ to stop calling me that. It's horrible."

The older woman absent-mindedly stroked Amanda's blonde hair. "It's fits. One, you're from Georgia, two, you _do_ like peaches and three, you're sweet as a peach."

"I can't believe you aren't mad at me." Amanda mumbled as she furthered her head deeply into Olivia's shoulder at her touch.

"Now what reason would I have to be mad at you?" Olivia wanted to know.

"I couldn't protect you. What type of girlfriend and partner does that make me if I can't protect you?" Amanda answered quietly. Upon hearing these words, Olivia removed herself from the couch and kneeled down in front of Amanda holding the blonde's hands.

"Amanda Rollins, there was _nothing_ you could've done. You were tied up to a chair, so was I. And you're certainly not the only one who feels guilty here. I feel the same. My blood was boiling when Nadia or Mia or whoever she's calling herself, hit you. I swear; I would've shot her right then and there had my gun been within reach."

Olivia's confession made Amanda's heart flutter. "I love you, beyond compare." Amanda said smiling.

* * *

"Is there a reason why I'm here?" Asanti Rosyara asked once Amanda and Nick entered the interrogation room.

Nick slid his chair out from under the table and took a seat in front of her. "Unlawful imprisonment, kidnapping, conspiracy to commit an assault, conspiracy to commit murder and the list goes on."

"I didn't 'imprison anyone'. When I got there, they were already tied up. I never touched the gun, I didn't tie them up. And you surely can't get me on assault. A slap doesn't count as assault." Asanti smirked, and she was right. It was a bunch of baseless charges. But they were only said to try and scare her into giving up any information.

"You got it all figured out don't you?" Amanda narrowed her eyes at Asanti.

"Yes, I know more than you think." Asanti wasn't affected by Amanda in the slightest.

"Oh really now? Try me."

"You're playing with dangerous cards, Amanda."

"That's Detective Rollins to you." Amaro crossed his arms and eyed the women before him. Her demeanour seemed strange yet oddly comforting, he shook his head this woman was clearly a master manipulator and he wasn't going to let her get to him.

"Oh the detective that you know _so_ much about," Asanti smirked again.

"And that's supposed to mean what exactly?" Amanda's voice cut through the air and only helped in making the suspect smile at the blonde's reaction.

"Well where do I start?" The Indian woman looked up to the ceiling as if searching for answers, "Ah yes that's it, and I believe the list started with assault, gambling, drinking problems, and borrowing from loan sharks…"

"That's enough!" The Latino interrupted, "We're not here to talk about all of the detectives in this precinct, we're here so you can tell us what happened to Charlotte Ezra."

"Who? Oh right that girl, I _remember_ her but I don't know what happened to her." Asanti's reaction was cool and collected it was as if nothing could faze her.

Amaro looked across to Rollins and the pair headed for the door, before they got there however Asanti spoke again.

"By the way how's the daughter Detective Amaro?"

* * *

"How did she know that?" Nick's voice was low yet his question was strangely urgent.

"Nick it's okay. Just ignore her; she's trying to get a reaction." Olivia put her arm on Amaro's shoulder as she looked across at Amanda. The corners of her mouth only just rose up into a smile as they both realised that this case was going to be a tough one to crack.

Fin rounded the corner and looked at the other detectives. "We found her sister. She's on her way here."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, we hope you liked it! So where do you think we're going with this plot? Will Asanti's sister be any help? Or will Asanti Rosyara just stir up more trouble for Amanda? Leave us a review letting us know. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet Confrontations**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**By BlossomingWords & Demetrius Hit Gravity**

* * *

"Choose a job you love, and you will never have to work a day in your life."  
― Confucius

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews we've had so far. We hope you like our next instalment and if you haven't already please go and check out our other Rolivia story (Something Wicked).**

* * *

Captain Cragen let out an aggravated sigh at the two first grade officers in front of him. The two officers looked back and forth between each other, each knowing they were about to face the wrath of Cragen.

"What do you mean, you lost Asanti?"

The female officer decided to answer. "We went to take her to the cage, the door was open and she was gone."

Cragen cursed to himself silently. "Find her. Now."

The detectives stood behind him let off different responses, Fin rolled his eyes, Amaro threw his manila folders on to his desk, Liv threw her hands up in the air and Rollins shook her head.

"You don't just lose someone!" Liv was angry to say the least, being tied up was one thing but losing a key suspect to a murder was another.

"Rookies. When are they ever good for anything?" Amaro interjected.

"She can't have got far? And anyway doesn't this just make her and her sister look a whole lot more guilty?" Amanda asked as she eyed her girlfriend. Liv looked stressed or upset, Rollins couldn't quite tell.

"I don't think being caught is one of her biggest problems right now. She's either running from someone besides us, or she really _is_ guilty of _something_." Fin added in.

"Well then, where did she go?" Olivia asked to no one in particular. The group of detectives diminished from their little circle, leaving Olivia to turn around and face a tall woman. After noticing the facial similarities between Asanti and the woman in front of her, Olivia realized this was Asanti's sister.

"Excuse me? Are you Detective Benson? The officers downstairs told me to go to Special Victims. Is everything okay?" The raven haired woman asked immediately.

"You must be Asanti's sister, correct?" The senior detective asked holding her hand out to shake the younger woman's.

"Yes. Taja Rosyara. Pleased to meet you." Taja accepted the handshake, but her face grew sombre. "Is my sister okay? She wasn't...raped, was she?"

Olivia sent her a sympathetic smile. It was shocking how nice Taja seemed, but Asanti was more pure evil. "I assure you, Asanti is fine. We just need help clearing things up." After the worry left from the younger woman's face, Olivia guided her back to the interview room to possibly sort this mess out.

Olivia opened the door to the interview room and motioned for Taja to enter. The small framed woman placed herself in one of the seats and waited patiently for the detective to speak.

"Can I ask you where you were on the night of the murder of Charlotte Ezra?" Benson questioned as she too took a seat.

"Oh I was at the studio. There were a few classes so I was teaching those." The response was so genuine; Olivia could hardly believe that she was related to Asanti.

"Do you have any CCTV that would help us out? After all your sister hasn't been the most...helpful shall we say."

"Oh any cameras we have outside don't actually function, they're just there as a warning to scare off anyone who thinks about breaking in." Taja said,

Olivia nodded, as sweet as this woman was there was definitely something she was hiding.

"Taja, do you remember seeing Charlotte that night?" Olivia asked.

The younger woman let out a sigh. "I saw her on the end of the street with a bunch of other girls. She was crying. A car pulled up, she got in and I didn't see her for the rest of the night."

"Can you describe the car?" Olivia pulled out her notepad incase.

"No I'm sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile, Amanda was one of the 12 detectives and officers searching for Asanti. And she was not an easy woman to find. Reaching the fourth floor of the Rosyara studio, Amanda decided to check the bathroom first. She was shocked to say the least once she noticed Asanti standing in front of the sink mirror.

"You think you can just get up and walk out whenever you feel like it? That's not how it works." Amanda said holding her stance at the bathroom door.

Asanti didn't blink an eye at the detective. "I got bored."

"Well now you're going to a cell where you belong." Amanda replied rolling her eyes as she handcuffed Asanti.

"By the way, I wouldn't trust a word my sister says." The Indian woman smirked.

"Oh yeah and why shouldn't we?" Rollins asked.  
There was no response from the woman except for a laugh. A laugh that made something inside Amanda's stomach turn, this situation just kept getting worse by the second.

* * *

"So I was thinkin' why don't we try and find the girl in the picture?" Amanda lay in her bed with Olivia at her side. The brunette nestled her face into the crook of Amanda's neck while the blonde stroked Olivia's bare back.

"What picture?" The brunette's face masked over with confusion.  
"Liv, remember Cassidy said that Charlotte was always carrying that picture around with her. The one with her kissing some girl, remember?"

Olivia looked up at her lover and a glint in her eye indicated she understood.  
Olivia leant in and kissed Amanda's plump lips before pulling away and brushing a piece of hair from the blonde's face.  
"And that Detective Rollins is why I love you." The brunette whispered as she leant down for another kiss.

* * *

"Asanti, Luca is dead. You can stop covering for him." Nick continued to interrogate Asanti after almost 2 hours; but he was getting nowhere.

"I'm not. Covering. For anyone." She was getting kind of annoyed with these endless questions; she had gotten tired of playing along. "So can I leave? I have place to be."

Nick made sure she was looking straight at him. "Why? Got some more young girls to kill?"

"Okay, for the 20th time, I didn't kill anyone. Do you need me to say it in Hindi?" Amaro was about to respond, but Amanda stuck her head in the door and beckoned him out.

"Found something else?" He asked shutting the interview room door behind him.

Amanda sighed. "Yes, Melinda found the photo Cassidy mentioned in a silver clutch in a dumpster by the alley. Inside there was lip gloss, a key, fake I.D and the photo. I'm not sure from the angle of the photo, but I've identified the brunette as possibly Kia Hanna."

"Okay, where is she?" Cragen asked exiting his office.

"Now that's the hard part Captain." Amanda said as she looked through the interrogation room window to see Asanti pacing the room. She turned back to face Cragen. "She's working for a drug lord."

Benson looked over, "Did you just say drug lord?"

Amanda nodded. "From what I've heard Kia Hanna worked in a separate prostitution ring at a strip club before she caught the eye of some rich drug lord. Who I guess made her move that's why she can't, I mean couldn't be with Charlotte Ezra. And now no one knows where she's based."

"Wow that's an urgh...that's a tough one." Olivia nodded her head and put her hand on her hip as she contemplated not being able to be with someone she loved. Or to be more specific, how it would feel to have to be forcibly apart from Amanda. .

"Right I want you to canvas the area she used to work and find out where this girl is." Cragen ordered the two female detectives and then he turned on his heel and walked back into his office.

"Let's go partner!" Olivia imitated a southern accent before winking at Rollins and grabbing her coat.

"The last time I went out canvassing with you, you almost got me killed." Amanda pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh come on, the past is the past." Olivia countered as the two stepped out into the cold.

* * *

Once the two female detectives arrived at their destination a little into the evening at a slightly rundown neighbourhood in Little Italy, they noticed the large amount of girls outside; most likely prostitutes.

Carrying the photo of Kia from her last arrest for theft, Amanda exited the car alongside Olivia. "How do you want to play it?" Amanda asked. The girls at the end of the street walked around aimlessly smoking cigarettes. It was too dark to pick out Kia.

"Just two cops out patrolling the area." Olivia answered and they began walking towards the group.

Seeing their badges, most of the girls quickly hurried away; except one a tall brunette.

* * *

**A/N: So who's the tall brunette? Is it Kia Hanna? And where do you think Olivia and Amanda's relationship will go next? Thanks for reading and don't forget to make a review :) **


End file.
